


Steven and the package.

by Thomasponyfan1



Series: Steven universe Abdl (and other) stories. [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasponyfan1/pseuds/Thomasponyfan1
Summary: One day Steven reseives a package, chaos insues.
Series: Steven universe Abdl (and other) stories. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323476
Kudos: 16





	Steven and the package.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this takes place befoe the movie but after change your mind.

If was a bright and sunny day in Beach city. Steven was in the house by himself, suddenly there was a knock on the door. Steven walked over and opened the door, but nobody was there

“Huh.” Steven said confused, he looked down and saw a package. “Oh.” Steven said grabbing the package, he looked around for anyone who delivers to package. He shrugged she he found no one and brought the package in the house. 

Steven brought the package up to his room and put it on his. He then noticed there was a card on it, it reads ‘To Steven, From Mommy’ on it. “What does that mean?” Steven said confused, he just shrugged and though it away.

Steven then opened the package and was surprised about what was inside. Inside the box was a package of diapers, and well as a pacifier and baby toys etc.. “What!” Steven yelled “Who would sent me this!?” he added confused.

Steven then grabbed the box ready to throw it away. He looked at the contents again and was amazed, he put the package back down. Steven was so fascinated was the package of diapers. The package in question was called ‘Stars’ and the design was white with pink lines and stars all over.

Steven picked up the package “Whoever sent this to me, they definitely know my style.” he said. He looked around to see if anyone could see him. When Steven couldn't find anyone he pulled down his pants and underwear and opened the package of diapers.

Steven had no idea why he was doing this, he just had a sudden urge to. He walked out of his pants and underwear and grabbed a diaper. Steven then unfolded the diaper and laid down on the floor.

Steven then folded the diaper around him and taped it shut. Steven got up and observed the diaper around his waist “It's very comfy.” he commented. He then looked over at the mirror at himself.

“Man I look like a big baby.” Steven said, he then thought of something. He started searching through the box looking for something. he stopped why he found it and pulled it out, a pacifier on a clip. He then clipped it to his shirt.

Steven then went into his closet to finds a friend. He pulled out a stuffed teddy bear wearing sunglasses, necklace and sunglasses. “MC bear bear!” Steven shouted hugging him excitedly.

Steven went back to the mirror to observe himself again. “Man now I really look like a big baby.” Steven said before putting the pacifier in his mouth and sucked on it. Steven the thought of something.

‘I wonder what it feels like to use a diaper.’ he thought, an idea pop into his head. He then went to the kichiton and looked open the cupboards. He then pulled out and a glass of water, filled it up, and drake it all. He filled it up and drake it again, and again, and again. 

Soon enough Steven had drank ten cups of water “The really hit the spot.” He said patting his belly. He felt a twinge in his bladder, “Gotta go.” He said. Steven then closed his eyes and relaxed.

“Ahhhhhhhh.” he said as a * _ hssssssss _ * sound was heard and a yellow spot appeared on the front of his diaper. “Man it's feels nice a warning,” Steven said. Suddenly light emanated the room, it was Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl.

Steven panicked he quickly rand to his room, put the pacifier and MC bear bear in then box and put it in his closet, and quickly put his pants over his diaper. “Hey Steven whatsapp.” Amethyst said “hey guys.” Steven said back walking over to them.

There was a light crinkle was walked over to them. “What's that sound?” Amethyst asked. “What sound? I don't hear anything.” Steven said nonsalantleey. “I heard it two.” Pearl said sniffing her nose.

“And I smell… urine? Steven did you have an accident?” she asked. “N-No I didn't.” Steven said a little bit nervously. Pearl looked him sapishioly “It's probably nothing.” Garnet said Amethyst and Pearl looked at her.

“Alright if you say so.” Pearl said walking to the door, “Whatever” Amethyst added following, then two went in to the restive rooms. “Man those two are paranoid.” Steven said when they left the room.

“I guess so.” Garnet said walking to the door. Steven began to walk back to his room “Oh one last thing, Steven.” she said turning around, “Yeah.” Steven said turning around too. “Do you want help changing your diaper.” Garnet asked.

Steven blushed “I-I-I don't know what your talking about.” He studdard. “Oh really.” Garnet said walked over to Steven “Then how do you explain this?” Garnet said pulling down Steven's pants revealing his diaper.

“I… I… I…” Steven trailed off. Garnet smerks “Its ok I understand.” she said. Steven looked at her confused “You want to go back to a simpler time, to be younger and relax.” Garnet explained

“No-no!” Steven shouted “I got a package in the mail with baby stuff in it and I got curious.” he explained. “Oh…” Garnet said a little bit disappointed “Did you enjoy it?” she asked. Steven’s blushed grew “A little bit.” He admitted.

Garnet smiled “Tell you what, if we're ever alone. We can pretend that your a baby, and I'll be your caretaker. how does the sound.” she asked. Steven looked away “Ok.” he said, Garnet then lifted him into the air.

“Let's get you changed.” she said walking to the Steven's bed, his pants still hanging between his legs. Garnet then put Steven down on her bed “Where's the Package.” she asked Steven pointed to the closet.

Garnet open the close too a brighter out the box she pulls out another a diaper, power a wipes, she then unfold the used diaper and threw it away. She wiped down Steven's privates, followed by lifting up Steven's legs and put the new diaper under him but. Garnet the powered her diaper and closed it.

“There, does that feel better?” she asked. Steven nodded. Garnet smiled, she then pulled MC bear bear “Do you want MC bear bear?” she asked. Steven Nodded agin so Garnet gave her MC bear bear.

Garnet the tucked Steven I “Good night my little cutie pie.” she said kissing Steven. Steven a amedlenty went to sleep. Garnet smiled and walked off, she then noticed the card and picked it up, on the back was a diamond authority logo.

Garnet just smirked, she figured they would be behind this. They had concerns about Steven stress since they figured out he wasn't pink. So with that garnet walked to the temple door and walked into her room, but not before turning her head pulling down her glasses and winked.


End file.
